howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Elbone / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1
"The Nest" Elbone saying Hi Chief.jpg Elbone reacting to seeing dragons.jpg Elbone hanging onto the sail.jpg These are great.jpg Cleaning up Huttsgalor.jpg Elbone seeing a log coming his way.jpg The two halves of the log landing in the water on either side of the boat.jpg Elbone giving a thumbs up.jpg Magnus happy about the dragons leaving.jpg Which is also my home.jpg "Deep Trouble" Where's he off to.jpg Elbone with a lot of stuff in his arms.jpg Elbone saying he is fine.jpg Elbone saying hello to a young viking.jpg Where ya headed Elbone.jpg Embark on a dangerous.jpg I'm not going fishing.jpg I hope they love it enough.jpg But I don't like fish.jpg You said stinky twice.jpg Walking to the maze caves.jpg I have a feeling I'm.jpg No I have not.jpg Light the lanterns before.jpg Excellent idea Deep Trouble.jpg You scared the living daylights.jpg Blowing his nose on his paper.jpg I am so happy.jpg You're lost too.jpg A clue to the way out.jpg Or neither.jpg Fiind a way out of here.jpg Right before Dak hears somethng.jpg Wondering if it is a full moon tonight.jpg It might be.jpg I take it back.jpg Over here Deep Trouble.jpg Still can't find the way out.jpg Trying another way.jpg Like this is my fault.jpg What did he say that time.jpg Put a plan.jpg I'm liking the sound of that.jpg Sound of that less.jpg Elbone liking the plan.jpg Direction we're going.jpg Putting plan in motion.jpg Marking a wall.jpg Elbone hopping across the rocks.jpg Elbone trying to catch up.jpg Kind of out of that time.jpg The yells going through the walls.jpg A lot of that going around today.jpg Dak putting his ear to the wall.jpg Having found Dak and the others.jpg Talk about it later.jpg Why didn't I think of rope.jpg Following the rope out of the cave.jpg Elbone water skiing.jpg Elbone having saved Rocky.jpg Still flying out of the caves.jpg Finally out of the maze caves.jpg About to land in the village after exiting the cave.jpg Everyone back in the village free from the maze caves.jpg Elbone realizng what Dak said is true.jpg The next time I try mapping.jpg Elbone not seeing Rocky.jpg Lets head back Deep Trouble.jpg Or my anchor.jpg "Heavy Metal" HM - Elbone walking up to a pine cone.jpg HM - The Belzium boulder head towards Elbone.jpg HM - Elbone taking a bite of a pine cone.jpg HM - Elbone taking another bite of the pine cone.jpg "Iced Out" IO - Elbone looking for the Rescue Riders.jpg IO - Are you home.jpg IO - Let's see.jpg IO - Can understand me.jpg IO - After Elbone says I saw something.jpg IO - That was getting exhausting.jpg IO - I was up on.jpg IO - Elbone about to tell Aggro about his new business idea.jpg IO - This custom made ice sculpture.jpg IO - And this is Leyla.jpg IO - Self portrait of me.jpg IO - I was up north.jpg IO - You do understand me.jpg IO - Do you think the others will be back soon.jpg IO - Looking at me like that.jpg IO - Aggro having grabbed Elbone.jpg IO - I'd be happy to give you directions.jpg IO - I'm not really the flying type.jpg IO - Aggro and Elbone passing sea stacks.jpg IO - Approaching the Icy Mountain.jpg IO - Continuing to fly in the mountains.jpg IO - Way colder up here.jpg IO - A left at that glacier.jpg IO - All of these giant chunks.jpg IO - Kind of look alike.jpg IO - Ice sculptures though.jpg IO - Approaching where the dragon egg is trapped.jpg IO - Ground sweet ground.jpg IO - Elbone's lips get stuck to ice when he kisses the ice.jpg IO - Aggro helping get Elbone's lips unstuck.jpg IO - Elbone thanking Aggro.jpg IO - It's really in there deep.jpg IO - The third and final blast of fire.jpg IO - Elbone shielding himself from the light from the fire.jpg IO - The egg freed.jpg IO - The ice having broken up.jpg IO - Elbone having fallen over.jpg IO - Wasn't supposed to happen, was it.jpg IO - Aggro trying to fly.jpg IO - Aggro realizing she is unable to fly.jpg IO - Water puts out dragon fire doesn't it.jpg IO - Floating down the river.jpg IO - Getting even colder out here.jpg IO - Elbone trying to warm up his hands.jpg IO - If you can't fly.jpg IO - Without restarting your fire.jpg IO - Aren't we.jpg IO - Getting off this ice.jpg IO - Aggro noticing the trees on the shore.jpg IO - Maybe we can use one of those.jpg IO - Their so far away.jpg IO - But there's nothing on this chunk of ice.jpg IO - Aggro roaring at Elbone.jpg IO - Why are you pointing at me.jpg IO - You're trying to tell me something.jpg IO - This is going to be fun.jpg IO - Aggro indicating he wants Elbone to check his backpack.jpg IO - Elbone having taken his backpack off.jpg IO - Elbone dumping out the contents of his backpack.jpg IO - Elbone seeing Aggro go through his stuff.jpg IO - Aggro picking out the items she wants Elbone to use.jpg IO - Elbone grabbing his ice carving items.jpg IO - That's not really going to.jpg IO - Aggro having drawn a fishing pole in the ice.jpg IO - Carve a fishing pole.jpg IO - To use to catch fish.jpg IO - To catch on to the tree.jpg IO - Elbone continuing to carve.jpg IO - Here you go.jpg IO - Elbone holding the ice fishing pole.jpg IO - Elbone thrusting his fishing pole at the trees.jpg IO - Elbone having slipped on the ice.jpg IO - Elbone after he said I did it.jpg IO - The iceberg stopped.jpg IO - It's really working.jpg IO - After the fishing pole broke.jpg IO - Elbone having caught the Egg.jpg IO - Elbone and the egg safe.jpg IO - Elbone realizing why they don't make fishing poles out of ice.jpg IO - Going around the bend of a river.jpg IO - Leads anyway.jpg IO - Float back to Huttsgalor.jpg IO - And a frozen egg.jpg IO - What was that.jpg IO - In rougher waters.jpg IO - Elbone having lost hold of the egg.jpg IO - Elbone sliding to the edge of the iceberg.jpg IO - Aggro having saved Elbone.jpg IO - The chunk of ice tipped over to the other side.jpg IO - Heading towards the cold water again.jpg IO - Aggro catching Elbone again.jpg IO - Aggro having bitten into the ice.jpg IO - Staying above the freezing water.jpg IO - Still in rough waters.jpg IO - Splashing through rough waters.jpg IO - Spinning around in the rough waters.jpg IO - Above view of Iceberg spinning around in rough waters.jpg IO - Having stopped spinning around.jpg IO - Elbone rocking the egg.jpg IO - The egg starting to hatch.jpg IO - The egg continuing to hatch.jpg IO - Elbone yelling at Aggro.jpg IO - Aggro having heard Elbone.jpg IO - Watching the egg hatch.jpg IO - The new dragon looking at Aggro.jpg IO - Aw, he's cute.jpg IO - Elbone still holding the new dragon.jpg IO - Trying to come up with a name for the new dragon.jpg IO - Where the river leads.jpg IO - Aggro confirming she does know where the river leads.jpg IO - Elbone seeing where the river leads.jpg IO - Heading towwards a waterfall.jpg IO - Use some right now.jpg IO - Aggro having hopped onto another chunck of ice.jpg IO - I'll take it.jpg IO - Hopping from one chunk of ice to another.jpg IO - Continuing to hop from one chunk of ice to antoher.jpg IO - Still hopping from chunk of ice to another.jpg IO - Aggro again hopping to another chunk of ice.jpg IO - Elbone struggling with the new dragon.jpg IO - Elbone caught between two chunks of ice.jpg IO - Elbone safely on the chunk of ice.jpg IO - Elbone saying Oh, come on.jpg IO - Run out of ice up here.jpg IO - Heaty shooting some fire all around.jpg IO - Is that a fire dragon.jpg IO - Heaty having been sent backwards by his own shot.jpg IO - Avoiding Heaty's errant shot.jpg IO - Aggro having been hit again by Heaty's fire.jpg IO - A little faster.jpg IO - Elbone seeing Aggro flying again.jpg IO - Aggro struggling a little bit with flying.jpg IO - Aggro grabbing Elbone again.jpg IO - Aggro trying to get everyone to safety.jpg IO - Everyone haven fallen back onto the ice.jpg IO - To fly us all out of here.jpg I'll be okay.jpg IO - Look it's the other rescue riders.jpg IO - Trying to get the rescue riders attention.jpg IO - They don't see us.jpg IO - Heaty having given them an idea.jpg IO - The fireball headed towards the other rescue riders.jpg IO - Heatey failing to send out a fireball.jpg IO - This always worked when I was a kid.jpg IO - They are here.jpg IO - They saw us.jpg IO - Getting dangerously close to the waterfall.jpg IO - The dragons approaching Elbone and Aggro.jpg IO - Elbone grabbed by Winger.jpg IO - Everyone saying woo-hoo.jpg IO - Heading back home.jpg IO - Elbone and Heatey warming up.jpg IO - I can feel my toes again.jpg IO - Only eight of them so far.jpg IO - Elbone having been hit by Heatey's fireball.jpg IO - Leyla taking Heatey from Elbone.jpg IO - Come on Elbone.jpg IO - But do we really have to.jpg IO - To fly there.jpg IO - I'm still not really the flying type.jpg "Slobber Power" SP - Elbone by his flower shop.jpg SP - Elbone putting dirt into a flower pot.jpg SP - Hey Elbone.jpg SP - You're starting a new.jpg SP - A Pedaller.jpg SP - A flowerist.jpg SP - To decorate.jpg SP - For some itch fern.jpg SP - Those roars as a yes.jpg SP - To find some.jpg SP - If it's awesome.jpg SP - Elbone in Thornbane Valley.jpg SP - Now there's a flower you don't see everyday.jpg SP - Elbone sniffing the flower.jpg SP - On a sweaty afternoon.jpg SP - The rescue riders secretly behind Elbone.jpg SP - Purple Haggis.jpg SP - Elbone walking through thornbane valley.jpg SP - Elbone having heard the noise.jpg SP - Elbone turning around to check.jpg SP - What are you worried about.jpg SP - The plant having missed biting Elbone.jpg SP - Elbone continuing on his way.jpg SP - Elbone continuing to head through Thornbane Valley.jpg SP - Elbone having seen something he liked.jpg SP - What a spectacular.jpg SP - I wish Rocky were here to see this.jpg SP - Tangle Vine.jpg SP - This whole time.jpg SO - Elbone saying help.jpg SP - Believe me.jpg SP - Elbone reaching for the flower on the tangle vine.jpg SP - The tangle vine going around Elbone's body.jpg SP - Elbone about to be pulled up by the tangle vine.jpg SP - Everyone trying to get Elbone free.jpg SP - Dak now trapped with Elbone.jpg SP - Everyone trapped in the Tangle Vine.jpg SP - Elbone having become even more trapped.jpg SP - Winger's blast having hit one of the vines holding Elbone.jpg SP - Aggro having gotten free from the Vines.jpg SP - Having seen Aggro get free.jpg SP - Hold tight.jpg SP - Elbone and Dak still stuck in the Tangle Vines.jpg SP - In my third stomach.jpg SP - Any minute now.jpg SP - Everyone uncomfortable with how tight the vines are around them.jpg SP - Explain later.jpg SP - Cutter's tail failing to cut the vine by the flower.jpg SP - Aggro retrapped in the Tangle Vine with the others.jpg SP - Do what you do best.jpg SP - Burple and Aggro having gotten free.jpg SP - Everyone free from the Tangle Vines.jpg SP - Burple and Elbone following the others out of Thornbane Valley.jpg SP - Everyone flying back to Huttsgalor.jpg SP - Rare red ragweed.jpg SP - Awesome blossoms.jpg SP - Elbone having no success selling flowers.jpg SP - Could be better.jpg SP - I haven't sold anything.jpg SP - Elbone saying great.jpg SP - Flower of a chief.jpg SP - The purple Haggis.jpg SP - My first sale.jpg SP - Duggard running after being bit by the flower.jpg SP - And my last sale.jpg SP - Elbone closing down the flower shop.jpg "Grumblegard, Part 1" Grumblegard 1 - Elbone makes Glass.jpg "Grumblegard, Part 2" GrumblegardPt2-28-Elbone1.jpg GrumblegardPt2-67-Elbone3.jpg GrumblegardPt2-87-RiderFriends.jpg GrumblegardPt2-91-FriendsHeatey.jpg GrumblegardPt2-92-FriendsHeatey2.jpg GrumblegardPt2-95-DuggardElboneHeatey.jpg GrumblegardPt2-97-HuttsgalorStandsWithTheRescueRiders.jpg Elbone / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1 Elbone / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1